Bandwings!
Hello again! This is an idea I've had for awhile, well...maybe a week....and it goes a little like this: "What if a few Oc's started a rock band?" And now....Bamf. Ace with Vocals! (Don't worry, it was new to him too.) Neonyte with Guitar! (Riffffffffs) Jejune with Bass Guitar! (WEEEEEOEEOEOEA!) Salinity with Drums! (No better distraction.) Part I "Oh my moons..." A smaller looking dragon said. "I just KNEW the backstage pass was going to be worth it!" The dragon squeaked, excited. Before this dragon, was a squad of dragons. Two were grinning and waving, one was looking bored as ever, and the other was tapping a snare drum rhythmically. "Hello!" The SkyWing spoke. The smaller dragon ran up to the colorful team, and did a weird squee of joy. "I have questions for all of you!" It beamed. "All of us..?" The SeaWing mumbled. "Yup!" The SandWing giggled. "Slow down, we can start with names..." The dragon nodded. "Okay! I'm Dribble the RainWing!" It said, changing it's scale color to prove this. "I already know all of you!" It rambled. "Right..." the NightWing yawned. "The questions?" He said impatiently. "Okay, first, Ace!" Dribble said, running up to the joyful looking Skywing. "Okay, How did the band start?" Ace laughed. "That's a long one..." ---- The SandWing known as Jejune stumbled out of some brush, into the middle of three other bored looking dragons. "Guys, guys!" The dragons looked at the SandWing, confused. It had a few odd looking tools in his talons, which he dumped on the floor. "You've been gone for two weeks..." Salinity said, sort of shocked. "I know, I know. So, funny thing, while I was gone, I found a scavenger camp, and they were all around this big stage looking thing and they were playing some really cool music! So, I took some of the thingys they were using, took them to a friend, and he made awesome dragon sized versions! We could start a MUSIC GROUP!" Ace was listening with enthusiasm, looking as overjoyed as Jejune was. "Yaaaay..." the NightWing, Neonyte, said sarcastically. "Oh shuddup you grump, you're just jealous because you can't have Ace!" Neonyte growled angrily, looking flustered. Ace just looked confused. "Anyways, let's...do..THIS THAAAAANG!" ---- "So there you have it!" Ace said, smiling as always. "Wow...coooool!" Dribble cooed. "Okay! Now, Jesse!" Jejune frowned, leaning over to Ace and whispering: "I thought you said my name wouldn't get out..." Ace just shrugged. "It's Jejune.." he corrected. "Oh, well, Jejune, Are you a boy or a girl?!" Dribble asked, legitimately confused. Jejune smiled. "The world may never know..." Neonyte made some obscene gestures while pointing at Jejune, indicating his gender. Dribble grimaced. "Righty..." he said, blushing. "Okay, Salinity, Why are you the drummer, of all roles." Dribble asked, looking at the still-snare-drumming SeaWing. "To cope." Dribble raised a brow. "Wh...with what?" Dribble asked nervously. "Uhh..Myself..." Salinity answered, ending the discussion. "Okay!" Dribble said, satisfied anyway. "And finally, Neonyte. Okay, So, is it true that almost killed everyone at a concert, specifically for..."Your own reasons"?" Dribble asked, the rest of the members nodded grimly, but Neonyte shook his head. "Nope." He answered blatantly. Dribble didn't say anything. "Okay, you guys are all awesome! Have fun tonight!" Dribble said, rushing out quickly. "Alright, that was...fun!" Ace said, tapping his talons. "Let's go set up, not too much time left! Salinity doing fine?" Salinity nodded, smiling, but still drumming. "Great, Jejune, looking gooood." Ace winked, and the SandWing blushed. "Neonyte...don't kill anybody....please." Neonyte sighed. "Sure." He agreed. Ace jumped up. "Well, if we are all ready.... LEZ ROCK FRIENDOS!" Part II Ace, Neonyte, Jejune, and Salinity all walked out onto the stage, with different reactions and emotions. This was their second BIG concert, and by now, everyone and their mother knew about them. It was somewhat intimidating, to have so many dragon's expecting great and amazing things from you, but it all washed over when you actually started. Ace, really didn't have much to set up, other than a few microphones positioned around the very intricate and detailed stage. He tested all the microphones, adjusted them, and just smiled. Neonyte, was fiddling with different volumes and settings on a few different amps, figuring out which setting would be the most...fitting. He tuned the guitar, humming one of the songs the band had made, tested the strings, and gave a thumbs up to Ace. Jejune did much the same, but with WAAAAAAAY more messing around. He set multiple presets for each song, calibrated the amps, tested everything there was to test, and when he was done, he shuffled over to Salinity, who was nervously screwing in beams between drums. "Hey, Salinity, don't worry about an-" The Seawing stopped him. "Worried, why would I be worried? It's not like idiot over there ISN'T thinking about killing everyone, Ace's stage fright is gonna kick in at the worst time, I'm gonna start crying, and you are just...I don't know. We got lucky the first time and you know it!" She was already beggining to cry. Jejune patted her gently. "Hey, We've got everything under control, you'll be fine...Just calm down, Okay?" Salinity nodded, not so surely. Jejune leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "I believe in you!" He said, hopping off the drum tower and into position. Everyone was ready, this was going to be perfect. Neonyte, Ace, and Jejune looked back at Salinity, and gave a quick nod. Salinity smiled slyly, raising her drumsticks in the air. "One, two, ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" Part III Four Hours Later... Everyone in the Band was happy in some way. They had finished the concert, nothing went wrong, they were still alive, and had gained some loyal fans. Even Neonyte was oozing kindness, in a sarcastic kind of way of course. "213 autographs, 4 marriage proposals, 1 especially....affectionate....dragoness, and 3 amazing friends!" Jejune recounted, bouncing and jumping about. "Wow..." Ace said, astonished. Salinity said not a word, but rather, hummed happily. Things had gone as planned, and everything was perfect, maybe she should listen to Jejune more often. She nodded as she walked, grinning and looking at each of the other members like they were the best thing that ever happened to her...Especially Jejune. Neonyte had a smug, satisfied look on his face. It went nicely, he would admit, but he definitely liked how his fans acknowledged his needs. 4 bags of blood were donated, which made him very, very happy. Deciding to spread his rarely seen joy, he walked over and started a conversation with Jejune. "Hey, did you see some of the pretties out and about today? Pretty cool eh?" Jejune nodded grinning. "Didn't think you were into girls, to be honest." Jejune said bravely. "Ohh...occasions and such." He spoke, putting a wing over Jejune. Ace, above all looked the happiest. He had enjoyed the concert so much, and was so amazed by everyone's musical ability, that he just couldn't stop grinning. Neonyte had three solos, of which he hit perfectly, and played almost consistently with pride. Jejune loved playing in general, and you could tell by his face. Salinity never missed a beat and even put in her own solos in places, which were great, but even though, it seemed like he was getting all the credit. His singing was heartfelt and quite amazing, yes, but anybody could do it. He thought some of the other members derserved more credit. It was after some time of thinking and silence that Neonyte stumbled upon something he hadn't realized yet. "Wait, guys, hold on.." He stopped for a moment. "Aren't bands supposed to have a party after a concert?" Part IV "Oh my moons...THAT IS AN AMAZING IDEA!" Ace said, jumping for joy. Neonyte grinned.'' Heacknowledged me! Maybe this party could be my chance...'' "How are we gonna find anyone to party with, the concerts waaaaay over..." Ace said, concerned. "Don't worry Ace, I have connections..." Neonyte said confidently. 1 hour later... "Aaaaand done! I got all my friends to spread the word, they should be arriving any moment now..." Neonyte said, leaning against Ace, who didn't mind. "Okay, uhh...I need to talk to Salinity for a moment. Ace nodded, and Neonyte shoved Jejune away. "Finally, some alone time with my favorite SkyWing..." Neonyte said, Putting a wing over Ace. Ace blushed slightly. "Glad you think so..." he said quietly. Slowly, One after One, guests began arriving, including Zorak, Casino, and Decimation. Who, of course, were being their usual selfs. Neonyte refused to leave Ace's side, which kinda made him uncomfortable, but he said nothing. It seemed like Salinity and Jejune had been gone a long time... Outside, in a clearing somewhere nearby the party, Jejune and Salinity were poised in awkward silence. Jejune stuttered but made out no actual words, and Salinity just hummed quietly. Eventually, after a long time, Jejune found his words. "Salinity...I...Uh...I..Reaaly..kind...of..uh..I re-" Salinity put a talon to Jejune's snout, shushing him gently. She mouthed "I know." And in the same moment, she leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm worried Neonyte..." Ace said, his expression matching his words. "Oh, you're cute when your worried." Ace growled in frustration. "No I mean really concerned, about Jejune and Salinity, where are they!?" He said. Neonyte sighed. "You want to go look for them?" He asked. Ace nodded. "Alright off we go..." Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)